Ablative material removal is especially useful for medical purposes, either in-vivo or on the outside surface (e.g., skin or tooth), as it is essentially non-thermal and generally painless. Ablative removal of material is generally done with a short optical pulse that is stretched, amplified and then compressed. A number of types of laser amplifiers have been used for the amplification, including fiber-amplifiers. Fiber amplifiers have a storage lifetime of about 100 to 300 microseconds. While some measurements have been made at higher repetition rates, these measurements have shown an approximately linear decrease in pulse energy, and for ablations purposes, fiber amplifiers have been operated with a time between pulses of equal to or greater than the storage lifetime, and, thus, are generally run a rep rate of less than 3-10 kHz.
Laser machining can remove ablatively material by disassociate the surface atoms and melting the material. Laser ablation is done efficiently with a beam of short pulses (generally a pulse-duration of three picoseconds or less). Techniques for generating these ultra-short pulses (USP) are described, e.g., in a book entitled “Femtosecond Laser Pulses” (C. Rulliere, editor), published 1998, Springer-Verlag Berlin Heidelberg New York. Generally large systems, such as Ti:Sapphire, are used for generating ultra-short pulses (USP).
USP phenomenon was first observed in the 1970's, when it was discovered that mode-locking a broad-spectrum laser could produce ultra-short pulses. The minimum pulse duration attainable is limited by the bandwidth of the gain medium, which is inversely proportional to this minimal or Fourier-transform-limited pulse duration. Mode-locked pulses are typically very short and will spread (i.e., undergo temporal dispersion) as they traverse any medium. Subsequent pulse-compression techniques are often used to obtain USP's. Pulse dispersion can occur within the laser cavity so that compression techniques are sometimes added intra-cavity. When high-power pulses are desired, they are intentionally lengthened before amplification to avoid internal component optical damage. This is referred to as “Chirped Pulse Amplification” (CPA). The pulse is subsequently compressed to obtain a high peak power (pulse-energy amplification and pulse-duration compression).